Light fixtures provide light to illuminate dark environments. A light fixture or luminaire can include a light source and an optical component such as a light guide panel, a light guide array, or a diffuser that are mounted in a frame. To provide cost efficient and energy efficient luminaires, the light source used can include several light emitting diodes (LEDs) disposed in the luminaire. For example, several LEDs can be provided in an array on a circuit board. The light from each LED can be re-oriented or re-directed by the optical component to provide a uniform light output.
Each individual LED of an array of LEDs, however, may have slight differences due to manufacturing. The resulting color and/or brightness provided by the array of LEDs may differ or vary, which may cause unexpected variations that may be noticeable and affect the cosmetic appearance of the luminaire. One solution to alleviate this problem may be to carefully manufacture and select individual LEDs for their uniform color. This approach, however, may be time consuming and cost-prohibitive.